Pacrooti
|class = N/A |skills = |faction = |rank = |services = Hireling Crown Crates |occupation = |location = Any |region = |province = |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Pacrooti is a Khajiit hireling and Crown Crates retailer. Interactions Hireling Pacrooti may become the personal woodworking hireling for the Vestige should they choose to allocate points into the Lumberjack Hireling skill for woodworking, once they reach the appropriate level. He will send a letter with select materials to the Vestige on a daily basis, although the items he sends may be improved with additional points into the Lumberjack Hireling skill. Crown Crates When opening Crown Crates, Pacrooti will appear at the Vestige's location sitting on an unopened Crown Crate, and deal four–five cards, all containing a reward that can be revealed. He will also make comments during the interaction. Crown Crates dialogue When opening Crown Crates, Pacrooti has the following dialogue: Hireling letters Pacrooti may send the Vestige multiple letters to their inbox, detailing his adventures as he gathers resources for the Vestige. The following are a collection of the letters that he will send: #''This one is forwarding crafting materials to you. Pacrooti looks forward to a long and rewarding relationship with his honored friend, especially since the crooked dealers at the gambling caravan tricked him out of his hard-earned gold. Pacrooti will keep trying until he wins it back. That will teach them.'' #''Here are'' woodworking materials. Pacrooti is sad to see so much forest chopped and burned for the war effort. He thinks we should save the trees. If only we had a big warehouse to stack them in. #''This one listens as he travels, to the whisper of the trees as they sway in the wind. The rustle of their leaves tell secrets. Their bark sings of times long past. The squirrels make a home in their hollows. Squirrels are delicious. Pacrooti has dinner on the mind--he hopes these components will be of use.'' #''Pacrooti sends you another delivery of fine materials. He looks at the wood, and he wonders what will become of it? Will it form the crib of a child? The desk of a great scholar? The roof that protects a loving family? He hopes so, because he got a great many splinters in his rump collecting it.'' #''This one is pleased to deliver more materials. He wishes to remind his friend that with just six pieces of wood, one can make a life, or make a coffin. Do coffins sell well?'' #''Pacrooti is enjoying this work. He travels light, with very few possessions. He thinks perhaps this is one of the two paths to true happiness. One can accumulate more and more, or simply desire to have less. It also helps to have a short memory.'' #''Here are your materials. Everywhere he travels, Pacrooti sees Skooma addicts. This is a very sad thing for Pacrooti's people. For Khajiit of this kind, happiness is not enough. They demand euphoria. But all wind up smelling bad, with very few teeth.'' #''Do all Bretons think they are hilarious with their joking? One of these had a ball of yarn which he rolled on the ground, thinking Pacrooti would chase it like a common housecat. Pacrooti did bat it around for awhile, but only after he made the Breton eat it.'' #''Dark moons and dark claws, this was a foul day. It has not stopped raining, and Pacrooti's fur is matted and tangled, and his claws are caked with mud. But he did manage to collect for his honored friend. Your soggy components are enclosed.'' #''Here is your new shipment. Pacrooti is back in the city and has spent many hours combing the tangles out of his fur. Later, he played dice with a young Breton and won an entire set of armor. He thinks he will sell it, as it would be too expensive to have a tail hole added.'' #''Pacrooti found a grove of fine oaks and thought to gather materials for you. He did not realize that this grove was watched over by the Tree-Sap people, also called Bosmer. They caught Pacrooti in a net and gave him many words about something called The Green Pact. He promised to follow their law.'' #''Pacrooti cannot reason with these Bosmer. He found a tree that was brown with yellow leaves, and still they hoot and hollar when he tries to cut it down. Why do they call it "The Green Pact" if it pertains to trees of all colors? Elves are crazy. Or maybe just color-blind.'' #''Pacrooti left the lands of the Bosmer, and good riddance! It is impossible to conduct business among the crazy elves. He sets out today for the marshes to the south. He has heard there are even bigger trees there. Surely the locals will not mind Pacrooti harvesting the wood of these "Hist Trees."'' #''Lizard men are foul mouthed and inhospitable. They would not let Pacrooti cut any Hist wood, but he did gather some sap to make a tea. Now all the lizard men have giant heads and they dance with talking grasshoppers. Pacrooti does not recommend making tea from Hist Sap.'' #''Here is your shipment. Pacrooti will now take some time for himself. Perhaps he will go fishing. It makes Pacrooti somber to see others fishing with crude poles and strings with hooks. Why do humans not let their claws grow out?'' #''The moons are dark, this day. Pacrooti had heard of the Dark Anchors of Molag Bal, but now he has seen one up close. It made his fur stand on end. Pacrooti thinks there is no shame in running away from such things. And he did need to mail your shipment, after all.'' #''Here are your materials. A caravan guard told Pacrooti that mudcrabs are delicious when steamed. Pacrooti caught some, but they were not delicious. How does one eat such things? He cooked them for hours, but still they are hard like rocks. This one thinks he broke a tooth.'' #''This one is forwarding your supplies from a tavern that serves fine mead. Pacrooti drank all night with a very nice werewolf. When dawn came, the werewolf transformed into a fat Breton with bad teeth. Pacrooti thinks it is wise to avoid getting bitten by a fat Breton.'' #''This one has found an additional source of income! He buys Potions of Stamina at discount prices from the Baandari traders and sells them in the city to old men with young, energetic wives. They say these potions are like a cross-town wagon in Windhelm. A one-hour wait for a two-minute ride.'' #''This shipment may have been delayed. Pacrooti had too many drinks last night in a Nord tavern. He does not remember how, but at sunrise he found himself naked, lying in front of the fireplace. He would have slept longer, but a maid thought he was a bearskin rug, and beat him with a broom.'' #''Here is your shipment. Today in the city, Pacrooti tried molasses for the first time. Surprisingly tasty and sweet. This one thinks he may try some other parts of the mole.'' #''This one bought a horse that answers to commands. To make it stop, you'' "Sweet roll!" To make it go, you "Thank the Divines!" Pacrooti was riding and dozed off. When he awoke, the horse was racing towards a cliff. Pacrooti "Sweet roll!" and it stopped just in time. "Whew," Pacrooti said, "Thank the Divines!" Pacrooti had horsemeat for dinner. #''Today Pacrooti heard a voice'' "Khajiit! I need your help!" He turned around and saw a toad. The toad "I've been cursed by an evil mage. The curse will be broken if you kiss me. I will turn back into a beautiful maiden." Pacrooti put the toad in his pocket. He can get a lot of gold for a talking frog. #''Pacrooti hopes you enjoy these components. He ran from a pair of spriggans to retrieve them. It was most distressing, and Pacrooti had to send dozens of Breton mercenaries at them. Eventually, they stopped advancing, but this week's finances are strained.'' #''As usual, Pacrooti wants you to make use of these components. He'll not begrudge you your method of consumption, whether you are constructing a bow, or simply putting this wood in your mouth. Unlike the Dunmer. This one was eating a Kwama egg today, and flavored it with moon sugar. Pacrooti's Dunmer chef slapped it out of his paw and stepped on it.'' #''Has Pacrooti ever told you he is a Journeyman in the art of the Whispering Fang? Practicing claw forms as the sun gives way to the Moons helps to center this Khajiit. Pacrooti was practicing tonight when a monstrous bear attacked. Pacrooti assumed a claw stance, drew a bow, and fired into the bear's flank. It did not come back.'' #''This one has had it with the high and haughty Elves who travel these roads. They act as if great Lorkhaj created the entire Mundus just for them. Pacrooti got so angry with one caravan, he dropped his pants and showed them his backside. Pacrooti's people call this, "Giving them the Jone and Jode."'' #''Here is your shipment. Pacrooti has been pondering. Why do the humans insist on calling his people "Cat Men?" This makes no sense. We do not walk on four legs and rub against them, begging for food. This one thinks he will begin calling them "Monkey Men."'' #''Pacrooti is pleased to deliver another shipment to his friend, as well as thanks for continued employment. He used his last earnings to purchase gold piercings for his ear. He is looking very sleek these days, or so the ladies tell him.'' #''These components were hard to come by. Pacrooti defeated a wily Breton for them in a game of cups. This one watched him swindle dozens of people with his agility, and decided to play. Like the others, Pacrooti lifted a cup, but unlike them, he smashed it on the Breton's face. In his unconsciousness, Pacrooti took his gold and bought you your wood.'' #''More components for you, my friend. Do excuse the smell. It has been long since Pacrooti touched water. He would rather fight a fire atronach than face water. This has unfortunate side effects, of course, and Pacrooti had to peel this wood off of him. This one guarantees it is of the highest quality, no matter how they smell.'' #''Dear friend, you would tell Pacrooti if you thought he was being facetious, would you not? The local innkeeper tells Pacrooti that Pacrooti is not to be trusted, but can't give a good reason why. All Pacrooti has done is sleep in his room and take objects left in the open. He has never once told a lie or attempted an immoral act.'' #''Pacrooti practices Whispering Fang, a powerful martial art. He met a Khajiit today, master of Goutfang, an opposing style. Khajiit and Pacrooti had words, and nearly began a contest to decide the superior method, but a mage appeared and lit the Goutfang master ablaze. Pacrooti escaped with the "Senche Leaps" technique. Whispering Fang never loses!'' #''More components for Pacrooti's dear friend. A drunken Imperial told me today that I reminded him of "a small, upright senche-tiger." He added, "It should be very odd. But somehow, I don't mind." Eventually, the Imperial fell asleep. No one was looking, so Pacrooti took his purse and bought you your components.'' #''When Pacrooti has had too much Moon Sugar, his paws become very large. It is disconcerting, but the taste is exquisite. Moon sugar makes any food more edible.'' #''Pacrooti hopes these components serve you well. Pacrooti took them from a local woodcutter whose home was full of circular, spidery writing. Pacrooti encountered a vicious pet there, with barbed, crimson skin. Luckily, he knows the secrets of the Whispering Fang, and won the ensuing game of predator and prey.'' #''Today is the hundredth time someone has told Pacrooti that most component hunters find their stock honestly, in the fields and caves of Tamriel. People dislike that Pacrooti finds his in the pockets and drawers of others. At least you appreciate them. It would be impossible for you to find the original owners, anyhow.'' #''Pacrooti finds magic difficult to understand, but does not despise its practicioners. He realizes that it is a danger to guard against, like any martial art, and studies mages carefully. Aiming for the hands seems particularly hindering. Gestures are key to spellcasting--always lifting an arm, clenching a fist. Difficult with bleeding limbs!'' #''Pacrooti has been thinking on the old masters of the Whispering Fang. His teachers told what he thought were fantasy stories: The Whispering masters could catch arrows, they said. Ridiculous, this one thought. But today, Pacrooti saw a senche-tiger catch a thrown knife with its teeth! Pacrooti would try it, but he likes the way his face is.'' #''Khajiit of lineage lost once roamed the land. Then came the Thrassian Plague. What culture, what martial arts, what woodcrafting technique must have been lost in its wake? Pacrooti would give splenderous wood to visit the time of the 16 kingdoms, when Elseweyr of old was young. But that's impossible. So Pacrooti gives it to you, instead.'' #''Khajiit are inclined towards a diet of sweets. And others judge them for it. Pacrooti once sat down to dinner with a Breton mercenary who glared at Pacrooti's plate and offered, "My son also eats candies for breakfast." Pacrooti barred his fangs and said, "But your son is an ugly boy." It pleased Pacrooti that the Breton did not like that.'' #''Pacrooti could walk into an Imperial tea party with drooping fur that would make him the laughing stock of any Khajiiti village, and none would take heed. But fail to bathe for a few weeks and the Imperials become an unruly mob, hurling insults and objects. They are a fickle people. To Pacrooti, a few weeks dry adds character to the scent.'' #''As Pacrooti collects these components for his dear friend, his mind wanders to the legendary artifacts of history like the Ring of Khajiit, which enabled Rajhin to become a literal god of theft. They say the ring is out there, somewhere in the wild. Pacrooti wonders if he will ever cross paths with it.'' #''Pacrooti does not like taverns. He prefers to drink alone. Men and Mer are always spilling drinks, yelling immodesties. In the case of Mer, very subtle immodesties. One day, when component collecting becomes lucrative, Pacrooti will purchase a tavern where he will cover his customers in fur, then drench them in spirits.'' #''Enjoy these components, friend. The creatures Pacrooti tore them from were fearsome, formidable--five-clawed, you might say. They were Breton children, the offspring of a lumberman! They bit, clawed, and hung off of every limb, and overwhelmed Pacrooti to take his stock. He had to sneak into their home in the dead of night to take it back.'' #''This one's name is Pacrooti. Not Kitty. This one wishes that the rest of Tamriel could tell the difference between a pet and a person. One day, perhaps, the world outside of Elseweyr will feel like home. It is not this day. May these components serve you well, my friend.'' #''These components Pacrooti collects for you take quite the commitment. There are dry days, where Pacrooti doesn't meet anyone with the pockets he needs, and there are bountiful days, when Khajiit finds a village of lumbermen! He could search the deeps and caves of Tamriel, but that sounds strenuous.'' #''Pacrooti wants you to know that you are his favorite employer. You take in Pacrooti's letters with an aplomb that none of the'' can manage. Pacrooti appreciates that. Otto Vincaedian, an Imperial employer, once asked if he could pay me to stop sending letters along with the components. Pacrooti did not like that. #''This one tries not to have too much Moon Sugar because that's when the Golden Saints of'' make their presence known. The Golden Saints ruin everything in Tamriel, and are the only beings that taint even the general benevolence of Moon Sugar. They are the reason misfortune befalls the Khajiiti that over-consume. #''Pacrooti often wonders what he would be like had he been born under a Full Moon. Such Khajiit become senche-tigers, sometimes bred as steeds. Pacrooti wagers he would make a swift, powerful senche-tiger, able to reach components much faster than he can today. Though, he supposes he would not be able to hold them. The universe can be cruel.'' #''Though Khajiit sound harmonious to each other, Pacrooti's other friends say that Khajiiti singing sounds like the scraping of two rocks against glass. Pacrooti swears he has a voice like an Elvish bard of old after an ale or two. Enjoy your components. Though Pacrooti tried, the components were not paid for by Pacrooti's singing in the street.'' #''Pacrooti is proud of his mane, but it looks better after a few days of travel. The natural styling that occurs after such time is incredible--five-clawed, even. The females don't seem to like the smell, but the females don't seem to like Pacrooti. This one hopes you receive the components well. Let them sit in the sun if they smell. It'll pass.'' #''This one believes there is a beast in every Khajiit, no matter their calling or standing in life. And Lorkhaj help the one who awakens that beast! Pacrooti was forced to punish a Breton child when his tail was pulled today. The child screamed as if burnt alive as Pacrooti tied him down and recited exerpts from "Civility and Etiquette: Khajiit."'' #''Pacrooti has always heard that Altmer Canonreeves are very well-bred. As with most things concerning politicians, Pacrooti did not understand what this meant. Pacrooti saw one in the street today, Justiciars in tow, carrying all her personal possessions and opening doors for her. Apparently, well-bred is a roundabout way to say handicapped.'' #''Pacrooti would like you to know that the original owner of these components did not deserve them. They will have a much better home with you.'' #''Show Pacrooti a wealthy Elf, and Pacrooti will show you a bigot who is snobbish about cuisine and lifestyle. Show Pacrooti a poor Elf, and Pacrooti will show you a bigot who is snobbish about cuisine and lifestyle. The Elves should learn to be more open-minded like the Khajiit. Please accept these components Pacrooti has obtained for you.'' #''Sometimes Pacrooti becomes homesick and screams at the Moons, so his neighbors, some of whom are Khajiiti, decided to throw clubs and bludgeons at him instead of remarking. Pacrooti turned their gifts into components for you.'' #''When Pacrooti is not collecting components, he dreams, sometimes, of teaching the way of unarmed combat to those not in the know. But the people laugh at Pacrooti and say their swords are all they need. They don't understand that, if Pacrooti wanted to, he could look them in the eye and rob them with their own blades at the same time.'' #''Pacrooti hopes you find these components to your satisfaction. He met a spriggan head-on for them. In fact, these components were once a spriggan's head.'' #''Pacrooti has heard of the Yokudan Sword Saints, or Ansei, who had mastered their sword techniques so thoroughly that they could access abilities similar to a mage's spells. Pacrooti imagines that his training in the way of the Whispering Fang requires similar mental and physical discipline, but the Whispering Fang has never helped him to fly.'' #''Pacrooti spent his last coins on an eel pie this morning, and lacked the means to obtain a horse. A ferryman offered to take Pacrooti to your components, instead. Pacrooti walked. He despises water unless it's in his mouth.'' #''The list of people Pacrooti would not trust with his top-quality components is longer than Pacrooti's tongue. Pacrooti wants you to know he refuses to do business with the finest bowcrafters in the land because he knows he will not have enough for you. Please continue to employ Pacrooti. He begs you.'' #''Dear friend, Pacrooti thinks that he is in trouble. He has known for some time that he owes a great debt to a man in town known only as "the Collector." There were strange men in Pacrooti's room at the Rusty Lady this afternoon. He believes they were working for this Collector, who has been known to exact physical pain on those who don't pay.'' #''Pacrooti is a master of the way of the Whispering Fang, and does not fear the Collector or his men, though he will not fight them if he does not have to. He does not want to have to hurt them, you see. So Pacrooti paid to ride on the back of a farmer's wagon today, covered in a blanket. It was very hot.'' #''Pacrooti was cornered by the Collector's men today, and though they did not force him to unleash the Whispering Fang upon them, they did say they would give Pacrooti the chance to send this last shipment of components to you before Pacrooti would have to go with them. He hopes they reach you in a timely manner. esaelp dnes pleh'' #''Pacrooti finally met the Collector--who, to Pacrooti's astonished eyes, looked a lot like Pacrooti's cousin, Hadalit! That's because he was Pacrooti's cousin, Hadalit! All was forgiven and we clasped hands, though Hadalit insisted that I pay my debt. There is no debt between family, I told him. We fought in the street until he had all of my coin.'' #''Pacrooti thinks he is a fairly clever Khajiit, but not as clever as the enlightened ones above who created Moon Sugar in the Tenmar Forest. He is pretty good at collecting components, though, and hopes these are of use to you.'' #''To most Khajiit, Moon Sugar is a religious symbol--a tasty way to bring oneself closer to the gods. But Pacrooti just likes Moon Sugar. He is eating it all the time, the act of which is like a religion unto itself for Pacrooti. Don't worry. He still places component collecting higher in his priorities. Just dust these off, or you may attract flies.'' #''Pacrooti knows he is the epitome of component collectors, but he has heard a pair of Redguard brothers are in contention for the title. Pacrooti has heard they specialize in enchantment components, but he has the feeling that his unique methods of collection will allow him to succeed even in other fields. Pacrooti just has to find those brothers.'' #''Pacrooti won at a game of chance today, against another Khajiit named Twice-Lucky. She must not have been accustomed to losing, because she seemed twice-furious with this one! She did not seem to like it when Pacrooti said this out loud to her. He was trying to make conversation, but she started trying to turn Pacrooti into a rug. With a knife.'' #''Depending on the Moons at time of birth, Khajiit of different standing and body emerge. We Khajiit are open to our lot in life, and act accordingly, unlike the scheming Men and Mer. Pacrooti is having a bad day. An Imperial and an Altmer skipped in line at the market, even though both knew Pacrooti was ahead of them.'' #''Pacrooti hopes these components are to your satisfaction. They cost an arm and a leg to obtain. The arm and a leg of a spriggan! Pacrooti is proud of that one. Surviving a spriggan attack and the joke. Equally.'' #''Pacrooti tracked a trio of Hagravens for days, hoping they would lead him to their dwelling, where components aplenty undoubtedly await. Pacrooti writes you now because they've stopped moving and are quiet. This one has heard silence from Hagravens means they are preparing to attack. He wonders who they will strike. There is no one else around!'' #''Pacrooti was attacked by the trio of Hagravens that he was stalking. He hoped they would lead him to their dwelling so he could acquire any components lying within, but they must have gleaned Pacrooti in the bushes. They pummeled Pacrooti with their fists and their magic, but Pacrooti wields the Whispering Fang. They were not the ones to walk away.'' #''Pacrooti could not help himself and laughed as a short Altmer dismounted his horse today. He challenged Pacrooti to a duel, so Pacrooti hid in the shadows and emerged a ways down the road an hour later and beat him senseless. Pacrooti did not kill him, but took his sword in recompense. It paid for these components, and more!'' #''Stay away from Skooma, friend. Though it's popular among some Khajiit, today Pacrooti gleaned a Redguard male, one of the great component hunters of the region, one of the Scimitars of al-Babnab, under the influence of the vile substance. He shook, though not from sickness, and his bloodied eyes darted from side to side. Pacrooti hopes he survives.'' #''Pacrooti would like you to know he works hard for you on a daily basis. Just today, he carried an entire shipment of components from old man Rickler's house to the courier. Pacrooti saved a lot of time; he found all of the components at old man Rickler's house.'' #''Pacrooti thanked a bard for a song today, but the bard didn't hear, or didn't care to respond. Pacrooti stayed to find out, in case others thanked the bard. None did, and when the bard left the tavern, presumably to another venue, Pacrooti followed. After a while, the bard broke into a run, and Pacrooti did not bother chasing him. Bards are odd.'' #''There are many hooligans in the places where Pacrooti eats. Other establishments won't serve him. As a result, Pacrooti is often the most esteemed diner. A component hunter amongst hardened criminals. Pacrooti eats quickly so he can write this letter. The customers will leave soon, with components that Pacrooti must take to give to you.'' #''Pacrooti dislikes dealing with the undead. They are like animals, natural predators of the living. Despicable and opposite to the breathing world in every way. However, most undead were once living, and therefore, their resting places make plentiful repositories for components.'' #''The Ring is a legendary artifact of the Khajiit, rumored to make the wearer impeccable in the ways of undetectable movement. Many say they would use it to change the course of the war, or exact vengeance on their enemies. Like all Khajiit, Pacrooti would embark on a burglaring spree.'' #''One day, Pacrooti will discover the secret to crossing a river without getting wet. But it is not this day. Pacrooti even paid the ferryman double fare for a smoother ride! The ferryman failed. Pacrooti hopes you enjoy your components. They, fortunately, were in a pack, and therefore, dry. Not so for Pacrooti.'' #''Pacrooti has always wondered how much a mage utilizes the practice of their art in life. Pacrooti is a master of the Whispering Fang, and its techniques, like a fine mist, make its way into everything Pacrooti does. Pacrooti forgoes the stairs, for instance, when he could climb a tree, instead. Do mages fly when faced with stairs?'' #''Pacrooti does not know if he will ever find true love outside of Moon Sugar. Pacrooti tries to be careful during meals, but please remember to dust your components before using them. Apologies.'' #''There is nothing Pacrooti can do about not knowing how to swim. He refuses to get in the water, and will never learn. There may be worse things than being submerged head to toe in water, but Pacrooti does not know what that may be. Perhaps a plane of Oblivion. Enjoy these components, which Pacrooti nearly drowned to deliver.'' #''When Pacrooti wants to, he can make himself very hidden. But he does so through dint of cunning and tremendous flexibility. The Moons know what Pacrooti has done to hide from the town guards. But what do mages care for hard work and sweating? Nothing! With a word they accomplish the same thing! Now Pacrooti must pickpocket some more components.'' #''Pacrooti thinks that you are the best employer he has ever had. You never have a pejorative word to say against Pacrooti. He truly appreciates that.'' #''Pacrooti does not know when this shipment will reach you, but he hopes you find the components well. For once in his life, Pacrooti chased a spriggan instead of the other way around. With firebrand in hand, Pacrooti terrorized it for all the times the spriggan's sisters terrorized Pacrooti. It ran off a cliff and became the components you hold.'' #''Pacrooti has no patience for those who would turn travelers away on a torrential night like tonight. This one has allowed three Breton mercenaries to stay in Pacrooti's room until morning. Pacrooti will send you components with this letter if there are any in their packs or pants.'' #''Pacrooti wonders why the skeletal undead bother to harass him. They don't eat, and they don't make friends or enemies, they just bother Pacrooti whenever he's nearby. What must these people have been in life? Probably the worst people Pacrooti has never met. Pacrooti does not think of himself as intolerant, but the undead disgust him.'' #''Pacrooti has many friends, but he is not sure if they like Pacrooti. There is Luna the baker, Liam the blacksmith, and Timeo the fisherman, whom Pacrooti regularly transacts with. Their hands clutch their purses like Hagraven talons when Pacrooti is near, even though he has told them many times that he is not component hunting when he visits them.'' #''A Nord female challenged Pacrooti to a bare-fisted fight today. This one knows there is no easy'' out of a tavern fight with Nords, so he wasted no time in responding to her and began swinging. She was heavily inebriated, and though Pacrooti ravaged her with rabbit punches and dirty kicks, she felt nothing. Pacrooti quickly surrendered. #''Sometimes Pacrooti wonders whether the tales of dragons were true or not. Creatures that snort fire seem like they would be very dangerous, indeed. This one does not think the people of Tamriel could have survived in a world where such beasts regularly patrolled the skies.'' #''Pacrooti would make a great Altmer. He would spend all his days walking with his chest puffed out and bragging about all the great things he had accomplished on any given day. Like getting out of bed.'' #''Please make good use of these components, dear friend. Pacrooti had to fight a terrifying Dwarven machine to get to them. No one in town had any. Pacrooti checked everywhere. Including the houses.'' #''Speaking in the first-person is something Pacrooti will never be able to grasp, he thinks. Pacrooti has trouble understanding those Khajiit who have mastered that nuance of the common tongue. Combining that speech with a Khajiiti rasp and accent, and it sounds to Pacrooti like a little Man or Mer speaking out of a Khajiit face. Most disturbing.'' #''Another shipment of components for you, dear friend. Pacrooti wants you to know how much he appreciates you, and included the usual amount of components (more or less) even though the town guards confiscated a large portion of Pacrooti's hunt. With this many guards on patrol, Pacrooti wonders how the component hunters make coin in this place.'' #''Pacrooti's current landlord is very arrogant. The landlord looks down on the things that Pacrooti does to earn pay, even though the landlord never refuses rent. If the landlord knew he was paying Pacrooti's rent for him, he would be even unhappier at Pacrooti.'' #''Every time Pacrooti smashes a Dwarven contraption into malfunction, he wishes there were a way to salvage them, make them wait at his beck and call. With a little paste and some dishes, the spinning hammers of a Dwarven centurion would become a marvelous serving device.'' #''Pacrooti's friends were bragging today about their horses, arguing about whose was swiftest. If Pacrooti had the money, he would purchase a senche-tiger to ride. They are more cordial than horses, and Pacrooti can read the mood on their faces. They are not unlike Pacrooti. But horses have a cunning stare that Pacrooti does not like.'' Appearances * pl:Pacrooti Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Hirelings Category:Online: Crown Crates